It's Just A Cold
by SpeakNow1118
Summary: Bella gets a cold and Edward over-reacts. Just a cute little one-shot I had a dream about.


**I own nothing… Just a cute little fluff I had a dream about…**

I felt miserable. I walked back up the stairs to my room, where I unbuttoned my jeans and collapsed on the bed. I had the worst cold in the history of cold. Perhaps I was exaggerating. I gasped, remembering about Edward. I lurched out of my bed, and staggered to the window. There he was, leaning against the shiny Volvo, looking up as I looked out. I motioned for him to come up, and a second later, he was next to me. His cool arms wrapped around my waist.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm not going to school today. I have a cold." I said glumly.

He turned me around, looking deep in my eyes. "Maybe we should go see Carlisle."

"No," I replied, somewhat embarrassed. "It's not necessary; it's just a head cold." My voice sounded stuffy, as though I were pinching my nose.

"Please, Bella?" He breathed in my ear. "It would make me, and you, feel better."

"No." I replied stubbornly, "You should go to school though, you could bring me homework," I trailed off as I saw the look on his face. I sighed, realized I would have to pull out the heavy artillery. I turned around and leaned my forehead against his, "Please?"

His eyes narrowed, and he responded with "Please, what?"

"Please go to school. You could bring me homework, plus it'll be very boring. I'll be sleeping, maybe watch a movie. Please, go to school?" I asked softly, trying to make my voice charming.

"Fine," He retorted, and released me. Then, he sighed and leaned down, softly touching my lips with his. "I'll be back the second school is out."

I smiled, and kissed him again, then pushed him out the door. "Go, you'll be late."

_After school…_

I was still lying in bed, my head all stuffy. I groaned and rolled over to look at my clock. Strangely, it read 5:15 p.m. I wondered why Edward had not come back; then realized I was just worrying. Charlie would be home any second, and Edward wouldn't want to have to explain. As I listened, I could hear Charlie, and smell the pizza he had ordered in my absence. I remember writing him a note, leaving it on the counter in case I was asleep when he returned home from work. Then I heard a knock on the front door.

Charlie clumped over to answer, and words were exchanged. I couldn't make them out, but it sounded like there were two men at the door. A few moments later, Charlie, Edward and Carlisle appeared at the door. I sighed.

"I thought I told you-"

"You did." Edward smirked. "I just decided not to listen."

I groaned.

Charlie chuckled. "I'll be downstairs Bells."

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Bella, it won't hurt anything to have Carlisle merely check you out. Maybe it's more serious than you think." Edward told me, lying down next to me.

"It's not serious." Then I directed my words to Carlisle. "It's a cold. I promise, nothing more."

"You don't know that." Edward replied stubbornly. Carlisle tried not to smile.

I glared at Edward; then looked at Carlisle. "In your _professional_," I put emphasis on the word, "opinion, don't you think it's important to get sick every so often? You know, be exposed to a germ or two, build up the immune system?"

Carlisle looked at Edward, smiling. "She has a point, son."

Edward glared at his father now, "Whose side are you on?" He growled. "You are getting looked at, Bella."

I crossed my arms. "No." I told him.

"Yes."

"No. As a patient, I can refuse treatment."

"Bella, if I have to hold you down, you are getting a check-up." He looked frightening now.

"We both know you won't do that." I told him, crossing my arms.

"Oh, won't I?" He snarled.

"Edward." Carlisle rebuked him quietly. Edward looked over, and conceded.

"Fine," he said bitingly. I flinched.

He flinched as well; then pressed his lips to my neck. "Sorry," he murmured, keeping his lips there.

"You're forgiven." I replied, chuckling.

"Forgiven enough to ask you to please get looked at?"

"Not a chance, sorry."

"Can't blame me for trying." He relented. "I'll make you a deal, however;" he looked at me seriously.

"Okay, I'm listening." I answered curiously.

"If you are not better in a week, you let Carlisle have a look." He arched his eyebrow, waiting for my answer. I knew this was as good as it was going to get.

"Deal." He smirked.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Then he looked at his father. "I'm sorry I had to bring you out Carlisle."

He laughed. "It's no problem, son. Always a pleasure to visit Bella."

I smiled, and he turned to leave. Edward got up as well. He still didn't look completely happy.

"I'll be back when Charlie is snoring." He leaned down to kiss my forehead. He turned and walked towards the door as I admired his smooth walk. He paused and turned.

"I hope you know how infuriating you are." He remarked.

"Love you too, babe!" I called after him.

**Love it? Hate it? Leave it in the reviews… **


End file.
